Hogwarts: A History
}} Hogwarts: A History, also known as Hogwarts, A History, is a book concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its history that was written by Professor Garius Tomkink. Hermione Granger often refers to this book on many things concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three of the things that are frequently brought up are the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling that shows the weather outside, the fact that you cannot apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds and the fact that electronic devices do not work within the grounds. The book was also very popular in Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, when every copy was checked out of the library due to the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. However, Hermione shows slight frustration with the book when scathingly renaming the book in her fourth year because it does not mention the use of house-elves at Hogwarts. In 1997, Hermione considered this book as she was sorting supplies for their mission to find Horcruxes. It was one of the books she decided to bring with them, stating that she "wouldn't feel right" if she didn't have it. The book's original hand-written manuscript is stored in one of the Hogwarts Library's annexes, and can be only read by special appointment. However, students and staff may admire its ornate cover from a distance.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS2 version Known information Hermione Granger often quotes from this book. Some of the things she learns about Hogwarts from the book are that: .]] *The ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the outside sky.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Sorting Hat) *Wizards and witches cannot Apparate or Disapparate to, or from within, Hogwarts. *There supposedly existed a Chamber of Secrets within the school. *Hogwarts is hidden to Muggles. If a Muggle looks at it, they see an old ruin with a sign saying: "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE". *In 1792, when a cockatrice went loose during one of the Triwizard Tournament tasks, the heads of the three schools, including one from Hogwarts, were injured by the deadly creature. *Muggle technology cannot be used within the grounds of Hogwarts. Information known not being included *House-elves *It is unlikely that the Room of Requirement is mentioned, otherwise Hermione Granger and not Dobby would have suggested using this room for use by Dumbledore's Army. Behind the scenes *In the PS2 version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game), Chroniculus Punnet is stated to be the author of Hogwarts: A History. However, a later film prop identifies the book's author as Professor Garius Tomkink. In the "Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey" ride in Orlando, Florida, Hermione Granger refers to the book as "Bathilda Bagshot's Hogwarts, A History." It is possible that Punnet and Bagshot wrote particular parts in the book. *The cover shows the Astronomy and Central towers of Hogwarts as they are seen in the films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' Notes and references fr:L'Histoire de Poudlard it:Storia di Hogwarts Category:Books Category:Hermione Granger's possessions